Miss Bianca
Miss Bianca '''is a character from Disney's The Rescuers. She is one of the main protangonists and is Hungarian. She works for the Rescue Aid Society in New York City and is the love interest of Bernard. It is shown that she shares feelings for him as well. ---- '''Story Meeting Bernard Miss Bianca arrives late at the Rescue Aid Society headquarters as they are singing their song. Before heading inside, she sprays herself with perfume and notices Bernard looking at her. Once she heads inside and starts singing along, the male members all stare at her (on account of her being so beautiful). She sits down and the chairman calls forth the Mouse Scouts to bring a bottle containing a message. Bernard is called forward with a comb that is to used as a ladder to retrieve the message inside the bottle. Bernard nearly hits the chairman, Bianca and the other Society members. After Bernard pulls the message out of the bottle, the chairman tries to read it, but has trouble doing so. Bianca however, is able to read the message and determine that it was written by a girl named Penny. Showing concern for Penny, Bianca begs for the chairman to let her have the assignment. The chairman is hesitant at first, but decides to let her go as long as she has a co-agent. Many of the male Society members volunteer, but ultimately, Bianca chooses Bernard, believing that the two of them will be a great team. The Orphanage and'' 'Medusa's Pawn Shop ' Bianca and Bernard begin their search for clues at an orphanage where Penny once lived. Inside the orphanage, they meet a cat named Rufus. Rufus explains that the last time he saw Penny was after she did not get adopted by couples visiting the orphanage. He goes on to say that Penny had been offered a ride by a sinister woman named Madame Medusa, the owner of a trashy pawn shop near the orphanage. Rufus believes that Medusa is most likely responsible for Penny's sudden disappearance. Next, the team go to Medusa's Pawn Shop. The shop is empty when they first enter, but soon Bianca finds one of Penny's school books. Bernard reasons that Penny must still be hidden somewhere in the shop. However, before they can investigate further, the telephone rings. The mice quickly hide as Madame Medusa enters and answers the phone. The mice overhear a conversation between Medusa and her accomplice Mr. Snoops. Medusa immediately asks whether Mr. Snoops had found "the diamond". When Snoops reveals that he had not and that Penny had been sending messages in bottles, Medusa is angered and decides to fly to Devil's Bayou that very night. Bernard stows away in Medusa's suitcase as she carelessly packs. Bianca tries to get in the suitcase but cannot and ends up riding on the floor of Medusa's car as it speeds down the street. The car (a convertable) makes a sharp turn and the suitcase falls out taking Bianca and Bernard with it '''Devil's Bayou Although Bernard protests due to the abundance of the unlucky number 13 on the flight, Bianca flies with him on Orville the albatross to Devil's Bayou. When in the process of landing, Penny escapes from the clutches of Madame Medusa, so she releases her pet alligators, Brutus and Nero, to find her as well as going out in her swampmobile. She orders Mr. Snoops to set off fireworks to illuminate the swamp for her. Orville is hit by one of them and crashes, although the two mice are unhurt thanks to Miss Bianca's umbrella. They meet up with two friendly bayou mice who would like nothing more than to rid the swamp of Madame Medusa and witness Penny being recaptured by Brutus and Nero. The bayou mice lend them their dragonfly, Evinrude, to use as a motorboat. When they arrive at Madame Medusa's pirate ship hideout, they hide from Medusa and her henchmen, but as Brutus and Nero are passing them Brutus smells Miss Bianca's perfume. He and Nero chase Miss Bianca and Bernard through the ship Category:Heroines Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters